HP Kareoke
by Badger 2700
Summary: Your favorite HP characters sing kareoke. Dean Thomas is the host. Please REVIEW.


Harry Potter Kareoke.

" Hello and welcome to Hogwarts Kareoke. I'm your host Dean Thomas. Our first contestant will be Harry Potter."

" Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'll be singing Save The Quibbler by Gred and Forge."

Harry:

Do you vomit when you open the paper?  
>Are you sick from what the Prophet's gonna say?<br>Are you paralyzed by the Ministry's lies?  
>It'd be nice to get some real news today,<p>

They're not telling the truth!  
>Here's what we can do...<br>Save the Quibbler from the Ministry's reach  
>Make your voice heard, get on your feet<br>We lose our power when we lose our voice  
>You can't let Cornelius Fudge make your choice!<p>

"Thank you, Harry. Our next contestant is Heermione Granger."

" Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I'll be singing Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift."

Hermione:

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Time for revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<p>

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

"Thank you, Hermione. Up next we have Ron Weasley."

" Hi, my name is Ron Weasley and I'll be singing Starstruck by Sterling Knight."

Ron:

Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah, oh oh, yeah  
>Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah oh oh, yeah.<p>

Every girl every boy  
>They got your posters on their wall,<br>Yeah.  
>Photographs, autographs<br>The minute you step out the door  
>You will meet the applause<br>Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes  
>Trying to make a dollar<p>

Wanna be you,  
>When they see you,<br>They scream out loud!

Starstruck!  
>Camera flashes,<br>Cover of magazines  
>(Oh Oh)<br>Starstruck!  
>Designer sunglasses,<br>Live the dream as a teen,  
>All the fancy cars,<br>Hollywood Boulevard  
>Heard the crowd calling your name<br>Yeah.  
>Starstruck!<br>Prepared to get  
>Starstruck!<br>Oh yeah 

"Thank you, Ron. Up next we have Lord Voldemort".

" Hi my name is Lord Voldemort and I'll be singing Monster by Kanye West".

Lord Voldemort:

I shoot the lights out  
>Hide til its bright out<br>Whoa, just another lonely night  
>Are you willing to sacrifice your life?<p>

Bitch I'm a monster no good blood sucker  
>Fat muthaf-cker now look who's in trouble<br>As you run through my jungle all you hear is rumbles  
>Kanye West sample, here's one for example<p>

Gossip gossip  
>N-ggas just stop it<br>Everybody know (I'm a muthaf-cking monster)  
>I'ma need to see your f-cking hands at the concert<br>I'ma need to see your f-cking hands at the concert  
>Profit profit, n-gga I got it<br>Everybody know I'm a muthaf-cking monster  
>I'ma need to see your f-cking hands at the concert<br>I'ma need to see your f-cking hands at the

" Thank you Lord Voldemort. Up next we have Luna Lovegood".

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood and I'll be singing Live Like There's No Tomorrow by Selena Gomez and The Scene."

Luna:

If time came to an end today and we left too many things to say  
>If we could turn it back what would we want to change? But now's the time to take a chance<br>Come on, we got to make a stand  
>What have we gotta lose? The choice is in our hands<br>And we can find a way to do anything if we try to

Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)  
>Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)<br>Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die.  
>Don't ever let this life pass us by.<br>Live like there's no tomorrow. 

"Thank you Luna. Up next we have Neville Longbottom"

"My name is Neville Longbottom and I'll be singing ABC by the Jackson 5."

Neville:

Buh buh buh buh buh buh  
>Da da da da da da<br>You went to school to learn girl  
>What you never never knew before<br>Like I before E except after C  
>Why 2 plus 2 makes 4 na na na<br>I'm gonna teach you  
>(teach you, teach you)<br>All about love girl  
>(all about love)<br>Sit yourself down, take a seat  
>All you gotta do is repeat after me<br>A B C easy as  
>1 2 3, oh simple as<br>do re mi, A B C, 1 2 3 baby you and me girl  
>1 2 3 baby you and me<br>A B C, easy as  
>1 2 3, oh simple as<br>Do Re Mi, A B C, 1 2 3, baby you and me girl  
>A B C, it's easy it's like counting up to 3<br>sing a simple melody  
>that's how easy love can be<br>(that's how easy love can be)  
>sing a simple melody<br>1 2 3, you and me!

"Thank you Neville. Up next we have Ginny Weasley."

" I'm Ginny Weasley and I'll be singing Work of Art by Demi Lovato".

Ginny:

Everyday is like a blank canvas  
>You know you can paint it anyway you want it<br>You can draw a black cloud  
>You can make the sun shine<br>Coloring a rainbow  
>or use black and white<p>

Open up your eyes and your imagination

Come on let's write a song  
>A little poetry<br>Take a photograph  
>Let's make some memories<br>You can make it anything  
>That you want it to be<br>If you follow your heart  
>Life is a work of art<p>

" Thank you Ginny. Up next we have Albus Dumbledore."

" Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'll be singing I Like It by Enrique Inglesias and Pitbulll."

Albus:

One love, one love  
>Go go Dj go go go Dj go go go Dj club is on fire<br>Ya'll Know what time it is, we go set it off tonight, just go set the club on fire, just go  
>Enrique! Holla at them<br>Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong  
>But tonight is the night We can really let go<br>My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone  
>Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know<br>No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
>No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you<br>No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
>Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go<p>

Baby I like it  
>The way you move on the floor<br>Baby I like it  
>Come on and give me some more<br>Oh yes I like it  
>Screaming like never before<br>Baby I like it  
>I, I, I like it.<br>Party, Karamu, Fiesta, ForeverCome DJ that's my DJ, I'm a Miami boy...you know how we play,  
>I'm playing what you wanna I play..What u give me got me good, Now watch me..It's a different species, get me in DC ,<br>Let's Party on the White house Lawn, Tiger woods' tired of Jesse James, Here goes Pitbull all night long, Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that's it's on,  
>Pa'Fuera! Pa'la calle,<br>Dale mamita tirame ese baile!, Dale mamita tirame ese baile!

"Thank you Dumbledore. Up next we have Fred and George Weasley."

" We'll be singing One and The Same by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. **George** **is** **going to be Selena** and _I'm going to be Demi_".

George:

**You come from here  
>I come from there<strong>

Fred:**  
><strong>_You rock out in your room  
>I rock a world premiere<br>We're more alike than  
>Anybody could ever tell<br>(Ever tell)  
>Friday, we're cool<br>Monday, we're freaks_

George:

**Sometimes we rule  
>Sometimes we can't even speak<strong>

Fred:**  
><strong>_But we can get up and  
>Let loose and LOL<em>

George:

**It may seem cliche  
>For me to wanna say<br>That you're not alone  
>(That you're not alone)<strong>

Fred:

_And you can call me uncool  
>But it's a simple fact<br>I got your back  
>(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)<em>

Fred and George: 'Cause we're one and the same  
>We're anything but ordinary<br>One and the same  
>I think we're almost lengendary<br>You and me the perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>We're one and the same

"Thank you Mr. Fred and George Weasley. Up next we have Severus Snape."

" I'll be singing Roll Up by Wiz Khalifa."

Snape:  
>I roll up<br>I roll up  
>I roll up<br>Shawty I roll up  
>I roll up<br>I roll up

Its your anniversy is'nt it  
>And your man aint acting right<br>So you packin' your Domiar luggage up callin' my cell phone, try and catch a flight  
>You know one thing straight, I'll be there girl whenever you call me<br>When you at home thats your man, soon as you land you say thats all me  
>But shit aint all g with him no more, you aint entertained<br>Since I meet you a couple months ago you aint been the same  
>Not sayin I'm the richest man alive but I'm in the game<br>As long as you keep it 100 Imma spend this change,  
>I roll up<p>

Whenever you need me  
>Whenever want me,<br>You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly  
>Don't care what your friends say, cause they dont know me<br>I can be your best friend, and you be my homie  
>I aint gonna flex, I'm not gonna front<br>You know if I ball, then we all gonna stunt  
>Send her my way, she aint gotta hold up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up  
>Whenever you call baby I roll up, I roll up, I roll up<br>Whenever you call baby I roll up 

"Thank you Professor Snape ,up next we have Gildoroy Lockhart."

" Hello, I'll be singing Cha- Ching by Hedley."

Lockhart:

It started on the real world  
>A hot tub fulla hot girls<br>Grindin' every frat boy and freak

Line up all the idols  
>Who paint on phony smiles<br>Tryin' to ride the fast track for free

Who's the biggest looser?  
>I'll bust the biggest boozer<br>Bigger ratings for MTV

All the sole survivors  
>Still stranded on the island<br>Lying through their teeth for money

So everybody dance! And everybody sing!  
>If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star<br>Yeah we can swing it  
>Cha-ching<br>When you take off all your clothes  
>When you strike a playboy pose<br>If you wanna go far, if you wanna be a star  
>Then you gotta bring it<br>Cha-ching

"Up nest we have Seamus Finnigan."

' Hello,my name is Seamus and I'll be singing The Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida."

Seamus:

Hey!  
>I own the light and I don't need no help!<br>Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt  
>Stuntin go wild, can't handle this plan!<br>Life of the club, arrogant like yeah!  
>Top like money, so the girls just melt<br>One too many, all know me like twelve  
>Look like cash and they all just stare<br>Bottles, models, standin' on chairs!

Fall out 'cause that's the business  
>All out, it's so ridic-lous<br>Zone out, so much attention  
>Scream out, I'm in the building (hey!)<br>They watchin', I know this!  
>I'm rockin', I'm rolling!<br>I'm holding, I know it!  
>You know it!<p>

You know I know how  
>To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah)<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah)<p>

"Thank you Seamus. Now, we have Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger singing Jet Lagged by the Simple Plan and Natasha Bedingfield."

Ron: What time is it where you are?

Hermione: I miss you more than anything.

Ron: I'm back at home,you feel so far.

Hermione: Waiting for the phone to ring.

Ron and Hermione: It's getting lonely living upside down; I don't even want to be in this town, trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy.

You say good morning when it's midnight, going out of my head, alone in this bed, I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad, and my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, heart heart, heart is so jet lagged, is so jet lagged.

"Thank you, Ron and Hermione. Up next we have Draco Malfoy."

" I'll be singing I Want It All by Ashley Tisdale."

Draco:

Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
>Don't you want it?<p>

Can't you see it?

Imagine first audition after college  
>I get the lead!<p>

Well of course

You gotta believe it

You and I all the fame

sound exciting?

Let's do it then

Personal stylist, agent and a publisist

With you we can win  
>Think bigger!<br>That's better  
>Don't you see that bigger is better<br>And better is bigger  
>A little bit is never enough<br>No, No, No!

I you want it all!  
>I want it, I want it, Want it<br>The fame and the fortune..and more  
>I want it all<br>I want it, I want it, Want it  
>I gotta have my star on the door<br>You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
>Only giving me the best to use.<br>I Want it all!  
>I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall<br>We Want it all!

" Now it's time for our big finale!"

Harry: Wake me up

Ginny: Wake me up inside

Harry: I can't wake up

Ginny: Wake me up inside

Harry: Save me

Ginny: call my name and save me from the dark

Harry: Wake me up  
>Ginny: bid my blood to run<p>

Harry: I can't wake up

Ginny: before I come undone

Harry: Save me

Ginny:save me from the nothing I've become

Harry: I hope your ready for the time of your life, just look at me I'll put a glim in your eye, buckle up I'm gonna take you for a ride.

Hermione: Let's go we got you going good in the vibe, everybody put your hands to the sky, buckle up I'm gonna take you take you high.

Gryffindors: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got

Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not

La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock

It's on, it's on, it's on

Draco: Show stoppin' when I step in the place, before it's done, you're gonna' beg me to stay, get on board, come on; let's ride on the wave.

Ron: The-the-the-there is no competition

That's why we're in the number one position

Your crew can't hang with us

Man, we're too dangerous

Ain't got the style or the stamina

Just doin' my thing

Get hooked on my swing

Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass

Makin' all the girls sing

Fred and George:

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
>I don't wanna do the things you do<br>I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
>and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be<p>

You...don't wanna be just like you  
>Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,<br>you... don't wanna be you

Luna:

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says

Snape:

You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down.

Lord Voldemort: It's the thriller,thriller, night. Don't let me hold ya' tighter and share the Thriller, Thriller, Thriller night/


End file.
